Observance
by TracyLeeT
Summary: Cartwright pride comes in all shapes and sizes.


**OBSERVANCE**

_ Look's as if that wood's the perfect amount of dry and brittle. I just knew he'd select the right branches and twigs, seein' as how, since I met him, he's built more fires than I could possibly count. Now the kindling, well, that's another thing. Those sticks and such need to be small enough to catch quickly, yet substantial enough to hold the flame till the wood lights._ _I wonder how they'll do with the kindling?_

Shifting slightly to the right, he tilted his head from side to side as he searched for the perfect moonlit vantage point. Although no one else appeared anxious for a closer look, they did seem genuinely interested in his comments. He exhaled loudly, disappointed by the break in the dazzling August moonlight as a cloud passed between the star-dotted sky and the campsite where they'd all gathered.

_ Ah, here they come. Now if that cloud would just mosey on its way, the moon should cast just about enough light to see what they've collected. They weren't gone very long, and I'm sure they didn't venture very far, but from what I can see . . . Oh, there's the moonlight! And yes, I was right! They've done a fine job. Even the little one! Look at him haulin' as much as his brothers!_

He puffed out his chest and widened his stance, proud of the accomplishments he witnessed. His posture did not go unnoticed, and the others raised their heads and their attentions to the group assembling across the way.

_ Now, that there is what makes them such a close family. See it? The two older ones are grinning just as big as the little one. Why, they're as proud of him as they are of themselves!_

Suddenly, he twisted and stretched, working quickly to shoo away the annoying critter lighting on his back

_ Dadblamed mosquitoes! Shoo now, ya hear me?_

The others twitched, anticipating the irritating tickle of unseen insects.

_ Well now, lookie there! This explains the reason for this camping trip. It's time for the middle one's test! Goodness, it seems like it was just yesterday that the oldest one was taking his turn! Time sure does fly. Now let's watch and see how the middle one does. Shouldn't be a problem – he did have the best teachers, ya know. _

A sneeze rang out to his left, startling him. He glared at the interrupting one, and after a reprimanding nod, returned to the scene across the way.

_ That's it, boy, a nice circle of rocks to begin. Wouldja look at the little one? Why, he's so excited he's dancin' in his britches! Not the oldest one though, he's far too serious to get all wound up just yet. He'll celebrate once it's all finished. Alright, now . . . that's good, pile that kindling in the center of the rocks. I hope he remembers to . . . well, look there, he surely did remember! He left some space for the air to feed the fire. Smart boy, that one. And now, it's time for the teepee. _

To his left, all three let out a gasp. Nervously, they side-stepped to and fro.

_ Now don't get yourselves all stirred up for no reason! There ain't no Indians. The teepee I was referring to is the pyramid of twigs and branches . . . see . . . He's stacking them over top of the kindling pile. That one has a knack for this sort of thing. And that little one is watching him closely, most likely looking ahead to the day when it'll be his turn for the test. Now the hardest part begins. He looks a bit nervous, wanting to please his father more so than actually building the fire, no doubt. The most important part of this step is finding just the right twigs to rub together. He's picking them out now. _

Everyone stepped as far forward as possible, hoping to get a better look.

_ That's it. Take your time and be patient, just like your father said. Keep them close to the kindling . . . All you need is one spark. Look at him go! He's leaning over, ready to blow on the embers. Oh, that little one is so excited, he's bound to get in the way if someone doesn't . . . Phew! Leave it to the oldest one to know when to take hold. He's a real smart one, he is! What's that? Did you see it, too?_

Heads nodded and everyone strained their necks for a closer look.

_ Just a little more . . . easy does it . . . There is it! Now blow, easy at first . . . and . . . HE DID IT! Look at that! Ain't that the best one ever? You did it, Hoss! All by yourself, you built your very first campfire!_

It wasn't long before supper was cooking in the pot that hung over Hoss's fire. His face glowed and his grin hadn't faded since his father had clapped a congratulatory pat against his back. Adam and Little Joe had praised his skills, applauded his success, and even performed a little celebration dance in honor of their brother's first campfire. With dinner underway and the boys giggling as they sat side by side in the warmth of the fire, Ben wandered over to the horses to gather their bedrolls. He tucked the boys' rolls beneath one arm, and unfastened his larger one from his saddle. At the sound of Joe's high-pitched chuckle, Ben turned to watch his boys. He heard Adam's voice, although he was too far away to make out his words. He watched Hoss drop his head momentarily – his usual, humble response to Adam's praise. And when Adam reached an arm around Hoss's back and gave his younger brother a hearty tug, Ben's eyes filled with happy tears. He added his bedroll beneath his arm and as he blinked away the tears, he felt a nudge against his shoulder.

"Well now, Buck," Ben said, "what was that for?"

_ Just thought you might need a little hug yourself, Ben. Seems we've done a mighty fine job with those boys of ours. Yep, a mighty fine job. _

~FINIS~


End file.
